What You Should Know
by anonymousreader07
Summary: Poor Lindsay, she really should know better than to go up against Chris... ChrisxLindsay


What You Should Know

I had wanted to make my next ChrisxLindsay story with a valentines theme but nothing really came to mind, so I just did this. Arguing and flirting at the same time? Who hasn't done that in a realtionship? Or just with a person you like in general? I do it all the time so I thought hey why not make a story about it? I really enjoyed making this one!

Oh and before I begin this story is dedicated to FilipinaVii who made an adorable ChrisxLindsay fanart that you guys should check out when you get the chance. (The link is in my profile.) *Thanks so much for putting up links to my stories with ur pic! U are awsome!*

Enjoy!

* * *

It was late at night, the stars shone brightly above and the moon was full. In a small clearing hidden by thick trees and bushes there was a clear view of the lake. There in the small clearing sat TDI's host Chris McClean on a large rock his leg brought up slightly to prop his elbow on and his head rested against his fist. He only half listened as an energetic blonde stood just a few steps in front of him she talked excitedly waving her hands animatedly as she told her tale a smile on her face.

"So then after Owen had stacked his plate up so high he couldn't see where he was walking so he slipped where Harold had thrown up and fell throwing Chef's meatloaf surprise everywhere!" She finished with a laugh her smile hidden behind her hands.

Chris sat brooding, lost in his thoughts, but looked up when the silence dragged on. Finding two blue eyes watching him expectantly he raised a brow,

"What?" he asked his tone slightly sharp.

Her smile instantly fell as she furrowed her brow in slight aggravation.

"I was telling you about what happened at dinner tonight when Chef made the meatloaf surprise." She said her tone just barely laced with annoyance.

Chris looked away from her before mumbling with a careless tone, "You should really stay away from Chef's meatloaf surprise."

Lindsay rolled her eyes with an angry huff as she moved away from the host.

It wasn't unusual for Chris to ignore her but it was unusual for him to ignore her when she talked about any kind embarrassment or torture the campers went through. He had showed up late tonight and had been in a foul mood ever since. Earlier today he had went to a board meeting with the producers of the show to talk about some new challenges to put Lindsay and the others through. Chris, of course, had a lot of ideas that he had assured would definitely add on to the drama and for the most part all the producers had loved his ideas.

For the _most _part.

Not too long ago a new woman was hired as a new producer straight laced and rule abound to the point that would give Courtney a run for her money. She hadn't quite seen eye to eye with Chris and his ideas. And really Chris could have cared less what she thought but unfortunately all the producers had to sign off on Chris's idea's before he was able to use them on the show. And without her ok he was pretty much sunk. She had shot down just about all of his ideas and had given him a deadline to present some new ones, which was pretty much the reason for his foul mood tonight.

Chris scowled folding his arms, "I can't believe she didn't like a single one! I mean _come on_! The electrical bobbing for apples would have been a gold mine!"

Lindsay paled slightly as she gave Chris a bleak look, she wondered if he ever gave thought to what _she_ had to go through because of his tortuous challenges. But then she blinked as she thought about what he had said.

"Hey wait a minute." She said slowly, "The new producer's a girl?"

"Yeah." Chris grumbled irritably.

Lindsay's brow furrowed as she nodded slowly looking away from the host a thoughtful "Hmmm." Sounding on her lips.

"You didn't tell me that."

"Must have slipped my mind." He said uncaringly.

Lindsay looked out to where the moon shined brightly over the lake reflecting perfectly off the water with the stars scattered innocently about, she watched the beautiful scene bringing her hands together above her head she stretched up, releasing the kinks in her back. She was completely unaware that at the moment she was painting an even _more_ lovely scene for Chris as his eyes raked over her body hungrily. A slight turn of the head brought her gaze back to his as she asked her expression still unreadable, "Is she pretty?"

"Hm, what?" he said not really listening as his eyes continued to move swiftly over her body.

Still oblivious she brought her hands back down to her sides asking again, "Is she pretty?"

Chris blinked as the question finally caught up with him his eyes flashed up to meet hers "Why?"

She held his gaze easily, "Just curious."

Chris felt the corner of his mouth twitch as he continued to watch the blonde. She watched him back with expecting eyes, he knew what this was.

A slow smile met her lips as she said, "It's just a question," They held each other's gaze, "You can tell me if you think she's cute or not." This time he couldn't help the amused smirk that met his lips.

"It's not like I'll get _mad_." She finished with a sweet smile that perhaps would have fooled a less prepared man.

He knew this well.

"You won't get mad?" He questioned deciding to play along.

She shook her head, no, the smile never leaving her lips.

"In that case, yeah, she_ is_ pretty hot." He hadn't given it much thought before, since the new producer wasn't quite his favorite person at the moment. But he was never one to overlook a pair of nice legs, lips, thighs, and breasts. Lindsay's next reactions were as predicted.

Her smile dropped as her eyes narrowed slightly with displeasure.

"Ah." Was all she said before looking away.

He raised a brow a teasing grin on his lips "Did I say something wrong?"

She was silent for a moment before she said, "Of course not, your _totally_ free to look at other woman." She looked to him then, "The same way_ I'm_ free to look at other men."

It was instant as his grin was wiped from his face and his eyes darkened slightly with a possessive gleam.

Of course she knew the game too. Sweet, innocent, usually clueless Lindsay. Sometimes he forgets that a girl like Lindsay would also be accustomed to…games such as these. Of course a girl like her has played them many a time before with, Chris scowled horribly, lots of other guys.

Her smile was arrogant and sly which was very unlike Lindsay as she said, "I mean I always thought _Taylor_ was cute." And she knew he hated it whenever she talked to him about Taylor. His eyes narrowed, she was on full game mode now.

"You really don't wanna do that." Chris said his voice low and irritant.

She gave a blissful sigh as she looked away from him as though lost in a memory she said, "And he was always so sweet to me, he would always tell me the nicest things. I remember he once held my hand and walked me all around the lake." She giggled, "He would say he needed to hold my hand to make sure I wouldn't fall."

Her blue eyes were taunting when she looked back to him, "Don't you think that's sweet?"

Chris stood, a frown on his face, as he began to make his way toward her. She was good, but these games were second nature to him. He was an expert.

"Sweet can be boring. I think that pretty much explains why you're here with me now doesn't it?" He asked casually.

"Maybe I should rethink this whole relationship." She said placing her hands on her hips ready for the challenge. Control was key; if you let your emotions get the better of you the game was already lost.

"Maybe you should," Chris said easily causing Lindsay to frown deeply, "But it won't do much good." he gave a charming grin "I'm too hard to resist."

"Oh, I'm sure I'll be fine. It's you I'm worried about though." She said flipping the tables on him. "I'd hate for you to regret missing out on something good."

Oh this was fun!

"I've never been the one to regret anything in my life. Maybe you should show me just what I've been _missing out_ on."He said now close to the blonde.

Lindsay side stepped him keeping out of arms reach. She was well aware that Chris _would _be the one to try something to make her lose focus and if he touched her she would stand no chance.

"You shouldn't come on so strong Chip." Lindsay said not able to help the teasing smile on her lips, "It almost seems desperate." Her tone was superior.

Chris snorted, watching the blonde warily though he made no move to follow her. "Subtlety isn't quite my style. And I find girls who can't back up their talk to be annoying."

She fumed sticking out her tongue childishly at him, Chris smirked. Her next move was quiet a gamble but the distance she had placed between Chris and herself helped give her confidence. In a seductive voice she saved strictly for moments such as these she said, "The question isn't whether or not I can back it up, but could you handle me when I did?"

She achieved her desired results. Chris's smirk slipped from his face as his brow's raised with surprise. Was Lindsay a virgin? Yes. Did Chris know that? The question never came up so no. Besides it was strictly on a need to know basis and _he_ didn't need to know.

This right here was Lindsay's advantage.

Chris stared intrigued. Sometimes when things got amorous between them Chris would whisper things to Lindsay, things that _he_ thought were very tame, but they would leave the blonde blushing so hard he thought she might pass out from the blood rush.

A grin slowly formed on his face. No way she wasn't a virgin. He easily regained his composure.

"Is that a challenge?" He asked smoothly, his gaze piercing.

She wouldn't dare let it show that at this point she was getting slightly nervous. She was wandering into dangerous territory, a place that she was not yet that familiar with. But a place Chris was much more accustomed to.

They were playing on his grounds.

Lindsay bite her lip, as she held his gaze. Control! If you lose control you lose the game! She looked away.

"What do you think?" she said simply.

She gave herself an imaginative pat on the back. Brilliant answer! Very safe.

"I think you're starting something you don't intend to finish." Came his reply low and way too close for comfort.

Lindsay looked up startled to find him just with in arms reach and advancing slowly. She once again side stepped him as he watched her with a raised brow his expression amused.

Again she used the distance to her advantage.

She smiled batting her lashes flirtatiously saying "I just don't want you getting to ahead of yourself. A guy like you wouldn't know what to do with a girl like me."

His grin became wolfish as he moved toward her again, "I think I know _exactly_ what I want to do with you."

She fought the blush she felt rising up as she moved away from him again, "I've heard that one before! Boys like you are all talk."

"I look forward to proving you wrong."

His gaze was smoldering and his voice was husky, Lindsay had to remember to breathe properly before she said,

"And I look forward to denying you the chance."

Chris scowled giving her an annoyed look, Lindsay looked away her blush slightly more pronounced.

A slight retreat on her part, but what could she do!? It was just a game right? So why was he making it sound so… _so real_!?

"Tease." Came his voice once again dangerously close. She looked up to find him towering over her a mean smirk on his lips.

With a surprised squeak she quickly side stepped him, only this time Chris mimicked her movements staying successfully in front of her. Startled she backed up a step only to have her back met with a tree, Chris closed in on her effectively trapping her.

Lindsay blushed, "W-wait! No touching!"

Chris gave a bored look, "Says who?"

"It's a rule!" She pouted, "You have to do what the rules say!"

"You just made that up."

"I _so_ did not!" she said sounding truly offended.

"Well" He grinned bringing his hands down to rest against her hips, "Rules were made to be broken." He said moving in close.

Lindsay fumed bringing her hands up to push against his chest, "This is totally unfair! You know you just wouldn't be able to beat me any other way!"

Chris easily capturing her wrists in his hand raised them up over her head saying simply, "You were losing way before this and you know it."

Leaning in he gave a simple kiss to her cheek than her jawbone before lowering his head to place random kisses against her heated skin.

Lindsay struggled against his strong hold on her wrist before whining, "This isn't fair!"

Chris only nipped at the blondes neck causing her to flinch away slightly as he breathed against her skin, his stubble rubbed against the exposed fleshed making Lindsay shiver as he murmured, "You're move."

Her lashes lowered slightly as she unconsciously tilted her head up allowing the host more access, "Umm…?"

Focus! Focus!

She closed her eyes trying to ignore the feel of Chris's thumb rubbing smoothly against her pushed just slightly up under her shirt.

She took a deep breath trying to hold on to her thoughts before quietly saying, "If…If this is you're attempt at turning me on then-Ah!?"

He had moved his free hand to run a skillful finger to run up her spine effectively forcing a startled gasp from the blonde.

Again she moved her wrist against his tight grip trying to get loose but he held her securely in place,

"_Weak_." He teased with a smirk; she could practically feel against her skin, as he simply pressed himself closer to the flushed blonde.

"This isn't fair…" She said again this time in a more slightly defeated voice.

Raising his head up he looked down to meet the blondes hooded gaze, "I think," He said in a low voice his gaze sharp and piercing, "You were saying how I was missing _out_…on something good?" her blush deepened as she looked away. Chris brought his free hand up against her chin turning her gaze back to him, he leaned in, his lips just a breath from hers. "And how I wouldn't be able to handle a girl like you."

Her face only reddened as she brought her dazed eyes down to rest on his lips, her thoughts no longer coherent.

The game was over.

His dark eyes were smug and dominant as he said in a rough but low voice "I really _do_ look forward to proving you wrong." Lindsay tensed as she felt his grip against her wrists tighten once more, blue eyes were smoldered by a dark brown that held strong promises. She felt her knees buckle as a familiar heat began to rise in her stomach.

She looked forward to it too.

Not able to stand it any longer Lindsay tilted her head up slightly wanting to catch Chris's lips in a kiss, but he grinned moving back slightly, "Just so you know...You _really_ shouldn't try to go up against me anymore…It doesn't do well to provoke me." He finished huskily before leaning in again pressing his lips lightly against hers he mumbled "I win." before he sealed it off with a kiss that had Lindsay seeing stars.

~*~*~

Later that night Lindsay walked back to the campgrounds just a few steps ahead of Chris who was busy enjoying the backside view.

"You are such a _total_ cheater!" mumbled Lindsay irritably still holding a grudge.

Chris grinned "You're still on about that?"

He heard her give an indignant "Humph!" as she continued on her way.

"Well," Chris said with a smug tone about him, "You gotta admit it's not a bad way to lose."

Chris didn't see the light blush that graced the blonde's cheeks. She brought her hands up lightly against her lips wondering for a moment if her lip gloss looked okay.

When the silence dragged on Chris said "You know you're_ way_ more hotter than the new producer."

Lindsay blinked in slight surprise; it was an apology of sorts on his part. Chris was never one to just give out compliments.

Turning back to look at him she asked "Really?" Still walking ahead she failed to notice a tree root sticking out from the ground until her foot was caught and with an ungainly flailing of her arms she fell hard against the ground.

"Ouch…" she said warily as she sat on the ground with an upset pout on her face. She had fallen hard on her butt and had used her hands to help cushion the blow. Bringing her hands up to look at them she checked to see if she had broken skin. Her hands were smudged with dirt but otherwise okay.

Chris walked up to her with a slight snicker, "Nice job, graceful."

She, again, stuck her tongue out at him childishly before wiping her hands together to get the dirt of them. But she quickly looked up to him when he brought his hand down to cover hers and with a simple tug easily pulled her to her feet. Then without another word he began to make his way back toward the campgrounds with the blonde in tow. Lindsay blinked again as she looked down at his hand holding firmly onto hers. Again it was something Chris normally didn't do. She looked to him questioningly but he refused to meet her gaze. Lindsay bite her lip perhaps he just wasn't aware? She gave a slight tug to her hand before saying, "Um, Chip..?"

Chris sighed in annoyance "It's_ Chris_, Lindsay."

Then in an irritable grumble she almost didn't here he said, "It's pretty stupid that you need someone to hold your hand just to keep you from falling."

Lindsay stared at him in awe before a small grin slowly formed, happily she only giggled before grasping his hand more tightly and moving to walk closer to him.

Not quite what she had expected, it wasn't a win but now…it wasn't quite a lost either.

Ah what the hell.

She could settle for a tie.

~Fin~

Love it or hate it. Either way I wanna know!

Peace)-AR


End file.
